phantomcrashfandomcom-20200214-history
Garage
The Garage is where you can monitor and record Scoobee data. This is the home of the player registered as The Wire Head. You can change Scoobee equipment, check contest schedules and save your game. Select commands with the directional pad and press the A button to confirm. Hangar You can change and install parts here. If you own multiple Scoobees, first select the appropriate hangar number. Ride On: '''Board a Scoobee. '''Trial: '''Practice on the practice stage with the selected Scoobee. '''SV Spec: '''Shows the specs of a Scoobee. Pressing the direction pad shows you additional specs. '''Assemble: '''Change modules, dismantle a Scoobee, and change the colouring of your vehicle. You can name your Scoobee here as well. Naming a Scoobee is identical to the NAME ENTRY process when you registered as a Wire Head. '''Cancel: '''Go back to the hangar and exit from the menu '''WATCH YOUR WEIGHT When changing a Scoobee's modules, watch out for Overweight signs. No matter how powerful your Scoobee is, it can't fight well when its 'WEIGHT CAPACITY' is exceeded (you can still attack, but your mobility will be greatly reduced). When your assembled Scoobee is shown as Overweight, equip it with a lighter module or get a tune-up to bring the weight within the acceptable limit. Select Music You can set music for Rumbling. The songs can be purchased at the SONIC AMP Program Edit Select 'PROGRAM EDIT'. Then choose and confirm the program number with the directional pad and the A button Program Set After choosing a program number, input the music in STOCK to the program. Select the songs with the direction pad, and press the A button to input the song into the program. Choose EXIT to go back to the menu screen. Play Mode Now select 'PLAY MODE'. Choosing the program number you selected will end the music setup. You can play the music you want during Rumbling this way. Program Name ' If you select 'PROGRAM NAME', you can name the program. Naming a program is identical to the NAME ENTRY procedure. '''Stock Module ' Displays the currently owned modules. Place the cursor on a module you wish to check, and press the A button to confirm. Modules with numbers on the right side are those installed on your Scoobee. '''Record You can review your battle records here. Place the cursor on a category you wish to view and press the A button to confirm. Schedule Check the schedule of Rumbling in each area. You can also use the direction pad and the left/right triggers to scroll up/down the schedule table. Next Day Move on to the next day. Place the cursor on the menu and press the A button to confirm. System Change options and save/load your games. Save: Save your game. Place the cursor on a slot you wish to save and press the A button to confirm Load: '''Continue a game that you saved previously. Similar to SAVE, you can choose a game to load with the directional pad and press the A button to confirm. '''Keep SV: Save a Scoobee's data for the VS MODE. Select SAVE, then select MAKE. When the hangar is shown, place the cursor on the Scoobee you wish to keep. Then press the A button to confirm. Finally, select KEEP SV to complete. To delete the recorded data, select the Scoobee and select DELETE. Options: '''Change various game options. Use the directional pad to place the cursor on a category you wish to change. Then press the A button to confirm. Change the setup of each option by selecting with the direction pad and pressing the A button to confirm. '''Exit: '''Go out of SYSTEM and return to the Garage. '''Exit Exit the Garage and go to the TOWN MAP.